Broken Memories
by MaxxLD
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que contienen esas viejas memorias que es tan importante? Recordar parece más un pecado que una bendición. Proteger sin ser descubiertos, pues ahora estamos inmersos en un juego que creíamos haber concluido hace años. En un mundo donde olvidar es darse por vencido, la memoria es luz.
1. I

¡Bienvenidos! ¿Quién diría que después de tanto tiempo me encontrara ante sus pantallas? Y con una nueva historia de Digimon… bien es una osadía de mi parte porque según recuerdo tengo algunos fics que aún debo de concluir, pero la cosquilla de iniciar este me ha llamado mucho la atención. Debo decir que este tiempo lejos del teclado me ha ayudado a "crecer" y madurar en cuanto a forma de pensar se refiere. Quizá esto sea algo que ya hayan visto o quizá no, no pierden nada.

¿Han leído mi trabajo previo?, la comunidad de fanfiction siempre me ha recibido con los brazos abiertos y más aquellos con quien comparto este lazo tan especial con cierta caricatura de nuestra infancia y adolescencia, si no han leído nada de lo que ya hice no hay problema, pues pese a que este nuevo fic es la continuación de "The Pleasure of the Danger" no hay necesidad de leerse los 30 capítulos para agarrarle la onda a este, pues explicaré todo a detalle. Así que sin más preámbulo…

_Digimon no me pertenece._

* * *

"… _¿Será que los años han reparado algo? Muy probablemente la respuesta sea no, después de todo lo han pasado es complicado darle un final feliz cuando todos están conscientes que son parte de una batalla cuya conclusión no es certera. Necesitaban un descanso, un tiempo para crecer y recuperarse, después de muchos conflictos habían logrado llegar a ese momento de 'paz', pero con temor a regresar, no porque lo detestaran, no porque sus ganas de ayudar hubiesen desaparecido, si no porque ese breve descanso había durado lo suficiente como para que cada uno armara su vida. Uno a uno encontraron esa felicidad que buscaban, unos con más suerte que otros y algunos de esos otros aún seguían buscando, pero lo cierto era su vida tenía sentido, más allá de los niños elegidos, más allá de sus amigos del otro mundo… más allá de ellos mismo."_

_**Broken Memories**_

**I**

No era sencillo desprenderse del pasado, se supone que de él aprendemos y corregimos errores, es nuestra historia y nos ayuda a ser "mejores" o eso es lo que nos decimos a nosotros mismos, pero existen historias donde alejarse del pasado resulta más una necesidad que un capricho. Aprender de nuestras vivencias ya ha dejado de ser importante, al menos cuando el dolor del ayer atormenta tu presente y promete nublar nuestro futuro, una vida llena de conflictos con nosotros mismos es lo que menos necesitamos, suficiente es la presión de la sociedad como para encima recriminarnos a nosotros mismos lo que hemos hecho mal… necesitamos un descanso, eso es lo que nosotros no queremos aceptar. Luchar y seguir luchando, la vida ha evolucionado a eso, nunca descansar para que algún día podamos disfrutar de todo por lo que tanto nos hemos sacrificado, pero ¿sí esa felicidad que tanto buscamos está en otra dirección?

Esa era la pregunta más dolorosa que se hacía Takeru y lejos de la respuesta correcta decidió darse por vencido, a sus veintitrés años el joven de distinguido cabello rubio se había abierto paso en las telecomunicaciones, trabajar de productor en televisión no era el destino que él deseaba, pero la paga era buena, el trabajo era poco y sólo se preocupaba por si su nuevo proyecto tendría buena recepción, afortunadamente cada nuevo programa lo tenía y eso lo hacía inmensamente feliz. Desde aquel último incidente en el Digimundo todo parecía mucho mejor para él y sus amigos, quienes a su manera también eran felices, claro que en gustos se rompen géneros, pero él se sentía bien con su mejorada vida, despreocupado de pelear por su vida y la de sus amigos, claro aún existían unas cuantas molestias que le amargaban un rato, pero la sonrisa de sus compañeros de trabajo le hacían olvidarse de todo.

Alejarse de los demás fue, por mucho, la mejor de las decisiones que había tomado en su vida, claro que los veía de vez en cuando, solían reunirse el último sábado de cada mes para ponerse al tanto, reír de las cómicas vivencias de Davis (quien trabajaba de actor cómico en una de las coproducciones japonesas del rubio), deleitarse con la comida de su _más vivo_ hermano y apreciar el crecimiento de su sobrino… no le veía nada de raro que Tai y su hermano optaran por la adopción, fue muy gracioso la manera que se lo hicieron saber al grupo, _"Ayer lo hicimos, ¿Verdad que está muy bonito? Creo que mis genes les ganaron a los de Matt"_. La escena que se imaginaron todos los presentes era muy extraña, pero al ver como el bebé crispaba sus manitas y hacía pequeñas muecas cómicas todos olvidaron parcialmente a ambos chicos en la cama "haciendo" al bebé. Bueno al menos dos del grupo eran relativamente felices, ya eran una familia.

También había pasado por la mente del menor de los rubios la adopción, tenía suficiente tiempo como para cuidarlo y gozar del bebé, pero no sentía cómodo con la idea de ser padre soltero, no le importaba la opinión de la sociedad, bah, miles de madres y padres solteros estaban por el mundo, no sería el único, pero quizá en otro momento, se encontraba en un muy buen momento de su vida, gozaba del placer del sexo con algunas amigas que había hecho, era joven después de todo. ¿Qué cosa mala podría venir? Estaba en su mejor momento. Sí, siempre se lo decía, lamentablemente las malas noticias llegaron en mal tiempo. Una carta de los chicos en donde solicitaban su presencia con urgencia, el centro de Odaiba sería el lugar de reunión. Tan pronto como recibió la carta partió a aquella ciudad que visitaba cada mes, dejando su trabajo en manos del coproductor tomó el primer vuelo que encontró. Trabajar en Los Ángeles tenía sus contras, pero ahí se encontraba, quince días antes de lo habitual, esperando a que todos llegaran, de nada servía el uso de mensajes, nadie respondía, era como si de repente el mundo se desconectara y al menos en Japón así era.

-¿Dónde diablos se han metido?, llevo media hora llamando a todos.- Takeru se levantó del asiento donde se encontraba para recibir a todos sus amigos y claro a su hermano. -¿Dónde dejaron a Jaden*?

-Lo dejamos con mi mamá, hay algo importante que debes de saber.- Tai inició, el semblante serio de todos los presentes no anunciaban buenas noticas, ya se lo esperaba, pero no tan malas. –La razón por la que no hemos respondido el teléfono es porque estamos intervenidos.- Rápidamente el semblante del menor rubio cambió, ¿el gobierno? ¿Qué quería con sus amigos? Y ¿por qué solo a ellos? Hasta donde Izzy había explicado en la última visita, los gobiernos habían encontrado al Digimundo, pero al pensar que era sólo un servidor de videojuegos lo pasaron por alto. –Izzy sabrá explicarte a detalle, por el momento sólo puedo decirte que los últimos quince días han sido de extrema preocupación.

-Hermano, tememos que nos enfrentamos a otro gran problema.- Y ahí estaba, su más grande miedo había regresado. ¡No! No después de que ya tenía una vida, ¿por qué diablos no fue antes? –Si estamos en lo correcto, esta vez no habría digimon malo… no hasta donde tenemos registro.- Claro, si los teléfonos de todos los elegidos habían sido intervenidos todo apuntaba al gobierno, los digimon virus habían quedado en recesión después de ataque de los señores demonio y hasta el último contacto que tuvieron con los digimons, todo seguía en orden.

Todos aguardaban con gran semblante de preocupación en sus rostros, las chicas se habían reunido en un pequeño grupo para hablar de trivialidades y despejar un poco la tensión, por otra parte los chicos habían pedido una copa, necesitaban algo fuerte, los presentimientos de todos coincidían y lamentablemente no podían estar equivocados. El tiempo parecía trascurrir tan lento que aún pese a las advertencias de las chicas, los chicos habían ya acabado con una botella de licor, pero todos seguían en sus cabales para fortuna de todos y tan rápido como en un parpadear el esperado joven de cabello rojo hizo su aparición con su inseparable computador portátil.

-¿Entonces?- La atmosfera de tención había regresado, la pregunta de Tai interesó a todos. Necesitaban saber a qué se enfrentarían y los pronósticos no eran los más favorables.

-Las puertas de acceso al Digimundo han sido clausuradas. Todo dispositivo que haya sido comprado a nuestros nombres o familiares está siendo intervenido, la computadora que traigo utiliza proxys para pasar bajo el radar del gobierno.- Preocupante, no sólo ellos estaban en ese problema, su familia también. Takeru miró a Izzy, necesitaba más respuestas.

-¿Qué saca el gobierno japonés de esto?- El rubio tenía que ser cauteloso, estar en un lugar público fue con el afán de no levantar sospechas, su los celulares estaban siendo rastreados ubicarse en un punto no publico levantaría sospechas.

-Japón no es el único, me temo que hay más de un gobierno tras el acceso libre al Digimundo. Afortunadamente la matrix usó un mecanismo de defensa para impedir el paso a programas maliciosos.- Nada parecía estar en orden, todo volvía a tornarse oscuro, en poco tiempo se estallaría una guerra que no sólo involucraría el mundo digital, todo aquello venía del mundo real y tal como un juego de roles, era ahora un hombre quien quería el poder sobre todo el Digimundo, no se enfrentarían a Devimon, Etemon o Lucemon, se enfrentarían a algo incluso más peligroso. –Y eso no es lo peor.- Todos miraron a Izzy con más interés del que ya le tenían. -¿Recuerdan a Drew?

-El chico que se parecía a…- Kari quien había permanecido callada hasta ese momento se reprimió a terminar su oración. Izzy asintió con aún más drama del necesario; ya era demasiado para los nervios de todos los presentes, hace más de cuatro años aquel chico que conocieron por accidente había decidido alejarse del grupo de los elegidos, Takeru y los demás comprendieron que quizá se trataba de una increíble coincidencia y tan fue así que lo dejaron irse, pero ahora había regresado, o eso infirieron algunos tras el último comentario de pelirojo.

-Él es quien dirige la operación aquí en Japón, los pocos expedientes que he conseguido de la base de datos han confirmado que cada gobierno interesado en el Dirimidnos tiene un director de operaciones digitales, se manejan como Planeamiento del Espacio Virtual. Drew consiguió el puesto tras presentar la iniciativa de creación y _materialización_ de monstruos a computadora…- Lo anterior sólo arrojaba como complemento que conocía de la existencia del Digimundo y que también la manera de traer a los digimons al mundo real. –Propone un ejército para guerras, bajo costo y sin pérdidas humanas; por supuesto que el gobierno de los Estados Unidos, Rusia y Alemania supieron de los planes de Japón e imitando su comportamiento en la red han logrado llegar hasta donde Drew está.

-¿Cómo están nuestros digimons?- Era una pregunta que todos tenían, pero que sólo fue lanzada por Mimí.

-Bien, la matrix del Digimundo bloqueó el acceso a todo IP que no fuera el de nosotros, lamentablemente es la razón por la que nuestros dispositivos han sido intervenidos.

-¿Sus… recuerdos se han restaurado?- Kamiya preguntó incrédulo, si era así ¿por qué no fue a buscarlos? ¿Qué lo impulsó a proponer tan bélica opción al gobierno? Controlar Digimons para esos propósitos sólo le recordaba al Emperador de los Digimons y ni siquiera él había logrado llevarlos a batallas fuera del mundo digital.

-No tengo idea, pero por el momento más vale seguir desapercibidos, levantar sospechas afectaría también a nuestras familias.- Izzy se levantó y llamó a un mesero, también necesitaba algo fuerte para la próxima confesión, a cada instante se hacía más complicado no sentirse asediados, quizá era paranoia, pero si no algo más que su tranquilidad podría acabar. Un ligero sonido de celular interrumpió el denso silenció que se había formado antes de la llegada de la segunda botella de licor.

_¿Podríamos hablar apenas acabe?_

La pantalla del teléfono de Takeru mostraba un mensaje y como remitente su vieja amante: Kari. No comprendía aquella pregunta, se encontraban en un momento delicado y a decir verdad se sentía un poco cansado para ir a casa de la castaña por una noche de sexo, necesitaba descansar y analizar la situación, más que otra cosa, por su trabajo, quizá podría ocupar esas vacaciones que su jefe le había ofrecido, tenía mejores cosas en mente para esos días de descanso, pero no podía, moralmente, dejar al mundo digital de un lado, mucho menos a Patamon.

_Estoy cansado, Kari. ¿Te parece vernos mañana? Pediré las vacaciones y me quedaré un tiempo._

Se limitó a responder, decir que "hasta que todo mejore" significaría luz verde para las investigaciones del gobierno, ahora más que nunca debían de tener cuidado en lo que escribían y decían por teléfono o correo, ya entendía el razón por la cual se enteró de la reunión por correo normal. Karí asintió desde su asiento, comprendía la vida de su ahora amigo y no quería incomodarlo, después de todo ambos acordaron seguir _viéndose_ para darse un poco de placer reciproco, nada tenía de malo y como jóvenes adultos comprendían que su relación amorosa no pudo ser, pero no negaban su atracción sexual.

-Es sólo cuestión de tiempo.- Soltó por fin el pelirojo después del trago de alcohol. La duda se dispersó entre los otros chicos quienes sólo parpadeaban constantemente. –Él sigue dentro del sistema del Digimundo, es sólo cuestión de un poco de tiempo para que la matrix le dé el acceso.- Y si era así ¿Cuánto tardaría? Los problemas apenas iniciaban y era necesario ordenar prioridades, Matt era una, el bebé también, sus familias. Más de algo o alguien se arriesgaría en la próxima misión que no seguiría en el mundo digital, si no que continuaba en su propio mundo. Los riesgos eran más y el problema era que estarían vigilados, sus movimientos estarían registrados y la tranquilidad acabaría apenas el sistema de protección del Digimundo se abriera ante Drew. Pero con eso surgían más dudas, ¿Cuál era el propósito de su viejo amigo? ¿Será que buscaba sus recuerdos? O quizá algo lo llamaba, de cualquier manera había surgido la respuesta a la pregunta que se hicieron los chicos hace más de seis años, sí, aquel chico era él.

Nuevamente el ruido del teléfono de Takeru quebró el silencio tenso del momento, un nuevo mensaje, esta vez no era de Kari ni del trabajo. Aquel mensaje dejaría helado al rubio, había finalizado su tranquilidad, todos regresaba al juego.

_Necesito verte, nos responderemos muchas preguntas_

_Drew._

* * *

*Jaden es el protagonista de YGoh! Gx, abajo les explico algo sobre eso.

Espero que les guste, de verdad que está muy largo para ser el primer capítulo, pero les prometo que esta vez haré un fic no tan largo. Estará interesante, se los prometo, es una mezcla entre drama, aventura persecuciones al estilo policiaca jajaja, les agradeceré de sobre manera sus comentarios y les digo que no es necesario chutarse el otro fic; espero que este signifique un punto y aparte en cuanto a contenido se refiere. Estoy en otro proyecto jaja es así diferente, pero quizá les llame la atención, es sobre Yu-Gi-Oh! GX y un pareja que descubrí y me gustó.

Nuevamente les agradezco por leer y dejar sus comentarios, muy posiblemente las actualizaciones de este fic sean semanales porque tengo escuela.

Gracias y que tengan gran día.


	2. II

Mi credibilidad aquí es como la existencia de los unicornios, poco creible. Lamento mucho apartarme tanto de mis fics, pero cada vez que intento regresar y ser constante no puedo mantener la racha por más de dos semanas, estoy en la universidad y entre las tareas y prácticas, poco tiempo me resta para otras actividades. Espero que aún así me den una oportunidad a mi y a éste fic que tiene miras desde hace un año (creo)

* * *

**Broken Memories**

**II**

-Éste numero es privado, además no es de Japón, ¿Cómo consiguió mandarme un mensaje?- T.K. se encontraba alterado, no era para menos y la realidad es que la situación se complicaba a cada mínuto.

-Tienen registrados nuestros números y cada mensaje o llamada que realizamos ellos la monitoeran, cuando nos marcaste seguro intervinieron tu celular también.- Izzy parecía más calmado, conocía los riesgos, pero era mejor guardarse los nervios, no funcionan y ayudan en algo. –Quizá debas ir

Ninguno de los presentes emitía otra opinión, Tai permanecía quieto, pensativo, llevaba más de cuatro cigarros; Matt mensajeaba a la madre del castaño para saber cómo estaban y si el bebé había comido, todos intentaban apartarse por un momento de tanto estrés, sin embargo Kari era la única interesada por la plática entre el rubio e Izzy. Nadie tenía idea de cúal podría ser el próximo paso, ninguno se sentía lo suficientemente seguro como para dejar aquel lugar solo, ahora que todos estaban reunidos el segundo acto había sido anunciado, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que la obra comenzara.

-Tiene razón, posiblemente te de respuestas, si no ha cambiado mucho puede ayudarnos.

-¡No seas ingenua, hermana!- Gritó Tai desde su lugar. –Él nunca hubiese mandado ese mensaje si no hubiera un propósito, si lo que Izzy dice es cierto, nuestros códigos son los únicos que tienen acceso al Digimundo y él está buscando eso.- Su hermana agachó la mirada, sí, era muy tonto pensar que algo bueno podría salir de ésta situación, pero en ella permanecían las esperanzas de que si aquel chico era… él, algo de bondad conservaba.

-Es un supuesto, Tai, en realidad nuestros Digivices son los que guardan los Ips de los ordenadores desde donde hemos tenido acceso al Digimundo, en teoría sin nuestros Digivices o las máquinas en donde abrimos las puertas, ellos no podrán entrar.

-Sí, ellos no lo saben o quizá sí… ¿hay noticias de que el gobierno esté acudiendo a las escuelas?- T.K. no era experto en conspiración, pero tantas películas debieron de haber dejado algo; el gobierno estaba detrás de esto, ellos no necesitan excusas para intervenir en las escuelas o en las telecomunicaciones, "actos contra la seguridad nacional" es la excusa perfecta. –En Twitter no dicen nada.

-¡No uses el celular!- Recordó el chico de cabello rojizo. –Toda búsqueda que realices desde tu celular será rastreada.- Todo movimiento, cada tecleo, un juego muy complicado del gato y el ratón.

Todos se miraron entre sí por unos segundos, buscaban en sus miradas un poco de consuelo, una salida rápida que les permitiera algo de bentaja, la puesta en escena ya estaba completa, sólo esperaban a que se anunciara su inicio y ellos no tenían ni la menor idea de qué estaban a punto de ver, necesitaban algo, un poco de luz que les permitiera ubicarse en tan oscuro escenario. Las miradas se dirigieron a un punto, T.K., todos estaban convencidos de que debía ir con Drew, quizá así conseguiría un poco de tiempo.

-Hay que perder los celulares.- Aportó Matt.

-No es mala idea, pero no en el mismo lugar.- T.K. se levantó de la mesa, ya era un poco tarde y entre tantas emociones y alcohol debía tomar un respiro. –Mañana iré a verlo, no habrá guerra si no lo enfrentamos.- Sacó su celular y respondió el mensaje "Mañana, por la mañana, Starbucks del centro", acto seguido arrojó el celular y regresó con sus amigos. –Necesitamos un plan. Esta noche hay que separarnos, iré a casa de Matt para ver a Jaden, Izzy vendrá con nosotros, las chicas procuren estar en pareja, nunca todas juntas, mañana por la tarde nos reuniremos en la feria…

No hubo objeción, T.K. no era el jefe del grupo, pero de alguna manera Drew lo involucró más que a los otros. Todos asintieron, se levantaron de sus lugares para despedirse y marcharse instantes después; la noche había dominado el cielo de Japón y el instinto de paranoia aumentaba, a cada esquina era necesario voltear y asegurarse de que nadie lo siguiera, si quierían darle frente a los planes de Drew y el gobierno debían cuidarse más de la cuenta, pero aún más importante, permanecer todo en el juego.

Tai, Izzy y ambos rubios llegaron al departamento, habían pasado por Jaden y se disponían a relajar, botaron los celulares en la mesa y se sentaron en la pequeña sala. Había un par de dudas que debían ser aclaradas, pero ante la poca información era mejor pensar en cómo T.K. debía reaccionar, no se trataba de una misión sencilla, algo les decía que Drew no jugaría limpio y retendría a T.K.

-No llevaré celular mañana y te esperaré afuera del café, tendré un taxi listo para que apenas salgas del lugar nos apartemos lo antes posible.- Mencionó el moreno ofreciendo a sus invitados un poco de té. –Sea lo que sea, él te brindará un poco de información, procura engañarlo para que te de un poco más, finge demencia… él no está seguro de que nosotros conocemos el Digimundo.

Tai estaba en lo cierto, nadie tenía registros de que ellos conocían la manera de entrar, cuando sucedió el problema con Apocalymon el gobierno en turno eliminó todo registro de lo sucedido, en ese momento todos eran chicos y justo era que tuvieran tanta paciencia como fuese posible, pero nada es para siempre y quizá el gobierno no cumplió con su palabra.

La noche trascurrió tranquila, claro pocos pudieron dormir, T.K. era unos de ellos. Se levantó a mitad de la noche y entre sus cosas buscó su mini ordenador, al encenderlo ocho mensajes se encotraban en inicio, cinco de ellos de la misma persona: Kari.

Kari: _No quería que esto pasara, tenía la esperanza de que algún día regresaras y todo estuviera normal_

Kari: _Este último mes no he podido dormir bien, ya no sé si pensar en ti me hace bien o mal, me calma, pero por las noches tu ausencia me atormenta_

Kari: _Sé que en el pasado lo nuestro no pudo funcionar, habría hecho cualquier cosa que me pidieras para solucionarlo, porque me cuesta verte sólo como un amigo_

Kari: _Mi cuerpo te extraña tanto como mi corazón, no hay labios sobre la tierra que me hagan tan feliz como los tuyos_

Kari: _No contestas y no estoy segura de seguir mandando mensajes_

El rubió experimentó por un momento lo que pensó nunca volver a sentir en su vida, el corazón se le estremeció, leía una y otra vez todos los mensajes y el resultado era el mismo, una presión sobre su pecho, su sentido común le advertía de los riesgos de lo que estab por hacer:

_Mi distanciamiento no es porque no te quiera, si no todo lo contario, nuestra historia es tan complicada que necesitaba tiempo para pensar :_T.K.

_De haber otra solución la hubiese tomado, pero ya no estaba seguro de si seguir sintiendo esto es correcto, yo… también te necesito _:T.K.

No había respuesta, lo comprendía, a las tres de la madrugada todos debían de dormir, con dificultad. Se movió a la otra conversación y miró los tres mensajes restantes, el remitente era, claro, el chico con quien se vería por la mañana.

Unknown: _Permanecer en el mismo lugar no te asegura que estarás a salvo, ni tu ni los demás, no estamos jugando y los únicos que perderán serán ustedes_

Unknown: _Antes de vernos tienes que saber que incluso en tu grupo de amigos hay alguien que no es tan confiable como crees_

Unknown: _¿Sabes que es lo más emocionante de experimentar? Las maravillas que puedes lograr, cambiar el código interno puede hacer la diferencia_

Cerró el computador y suspiró, todo lo que le decía era con el propósito de hacerlo desconfiar, él no tenía el poder para entrar al Digimundo, experimentar con los digimons necesitaba tiempo de investigación, mismo con el que no contaba, todo era una farsa y el rubio buscaba meter eso en su cabeza.

La mañana comenzó muy rápido, Izzy mencionó que estuviera atento a cada movimiento del otro sujeto y que apenas desconfiara de algo saliera corriendo, "más vale tener a todos juntos", le dijo al rubio antes de que partiera. Tai se despidió de Jaden y bajó con su amigo hasta la calle, era una mañana tranquila, todos caminaban hacia su trabajo, otros corrían por ahí, pero ellos simplemente no podían separar sus pensamientos de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-Saldré en menos de media hora.- T.K. entro al establecimiento, pidió un café del día y justo al lado e la barra, en una mesa se encontraba aquel chico de cabello oscuro, poco había cambiado, pero ahora sus ojos eran turbios. Tomó su café y caminó firme hacía aquel otro joven. -¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos?

-El suficiente como para entender que todas esas fantasias de las que hablaban en sus reuniones no eran tan falsas.- Con un gesto de mano lo invitó a sentarse y el rubio accedió. –Dejar el celular en casano sirve de nada.

-¿Qué deseas y por qué tan raros mensajes?

-Cuando me separé de ustedes entendí que había un poco de coherencia en sus platicas, no sabía la razón, pero algo dentro de mi me hizo pensar en la posibilidad y el tiempo trajo buenos contactos, el gobierno nunca les quitó los ojos de encima, sabía quienes eran y lo que habían hecho, mi trabajo fue llevar todos esos archivos a la luz; la fuerza militar y naval apoyaron mi proyecto y ahora mírame como director del Desarrollo Digital de Armas.- Drew sonrió un poco, bebió café y extendió un pequeño papel. –Se parte de este proyecto y nada pasará a mayores.

-¿Proyecto? Suena interesante, pero me va bien en el negocio del entretenimiento.

-Escucha, T.K., no estoy para juegos, necesito la entrada al Digimundo y tú sabes cómo abrir la puerta.

-¿Digimundo? Cualquiera con una consola de videojuegos puede entrar.- Fingir demencia, actuar nunca se le dio muy bien al rubio, pero de no hacerlo podría poner en riesgo a todo el equipo.

-Existen nueve direcciones IP que no pueden ser intervenidas, esas direcciones son de ustedes.

-No sé que consigues con intervenirnos, no ocultamos nada.- Drew suspiró profundamente.

-El gobierno quiere hacer pruebas, mi proyecto fue aprobado y ni tu ni ninguno de tus amigos logrará que me retracte, piensa mejor, tu familia, Kari… ¿quieres afectado?

-Ni se te ocurra amenazarme, tanto tienes que perder como yo, el desarrollo digital no es más de una farza… no bucas entrar al Digimundo sólo por ti.

-O me das la llave o tendremos que usar la fuerza. Quizá lo ignoras pero toda la información que Izzy tiene es porque yo permití que la obtuviera.

-Tu preciada llave la llevas todo el tiempo, sólo que la ignoras.- T.K. se levantó de la mesa para mirar fijamente al otro chico. –El experimentar con digimons te llevará al mismo destino al que llegó el Emperados de los Digimons y de eso, yo me encargaré.

-Y yo de que cada movimiento que hagan esté registrado, éste es mi juego, no hay más ganadores.

-Todo sistema tiene su fallo y si lo que buscas es guerra, la tienes.- El rubió salió del establecimiento para encontrarse con su castaño amigo quien jaló de inmediato al interior del taxi. –El juego inició.- Miró al confundido Tai y nego con la cabeza. –Juntemos a los chicos, tenemos que ir a la secundaria.

El juego había comenzado, las preocupaciones y problemas estaban por aparecer. La batalla tenía como lugar su mundo, un lugar poco accesible, pero con las herramientas necesarias podrían ganar un poco de ventaja, sólo era cuestión de saber dar cada paso. Lo que se avecinaba era una búsqueda larga, las puertas al Digimundo debían ser eliminadas completamente, sólo así sus amigos digitales estarían a salvo, sólo así ellos estarían tranquilos.

* * *

Espero que les guste, es quizá algo largo, pero cada capítulo busca describir cierto momento, irá rápido, eso lo prometo. Muchas gracias por leer


End file.
